Two Best Friends
by TeamNessie11
Summary: Amber and Bre are two best friends moving to Washington.Their looking for adventure, happiness, and fun but they find much more then that. Both friends have a bad past but will they let go of it or is one going to keep remembering it? rated T for cussing
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Two Best friends

Today is going to be amazing and sad all at the same time. It's gonna be amazing cause me and my best friend are gonna travel across the world! Okay maybe not all the way around. Its gonna be sad though cause I'm gonna miss my family. You may be wondering what in the world I'm mumbling about but it will all come in a minute."Amber are you ready yet? Your flight leaves in one hour!" Ugh doesn't she know I know that? "Mom I know I'm just saying goodbye to dusty!" I yelled from up stairs. I zipped up my suit case put my duffle-bag over my shoulder and got my purse and my little bag that has my make up and hair products in it.

Why am I packing so much stuff? Well me and my best friend Bre are flying to La Push. It's this little town in Washington. We are going to stay for... a we need to go out and have an adventure and learn new things! Well I have no idea what we are going to learn getting wet just walking out side. Did I mention Washington is the most rainy place I have ever seen? Well it is.I rushed down stairs thankfully not tripping or dropping anything. I put my luggage by the door so my dad could get it and rushed in the kitchen to grab something quick. I grabbed a piece of toast and kissed Dusty goodbye. (Dusty is our dog)

"Is that all you are eating for breakfast?" "Momma I've got to go! I'll eat something on the plane okay?" after saying goodbye I jumped in the car with my dad and went to the airport.

BZZ what the crap?I looked at my phone and saw I got a text message.

_Where are you at?_

I'm going into the plane where are you?

_Sitting in the seat waiting for u! Lol_

Lol I'll see u in a sec!

After I sat down and we took off I asked Bre something. "Bre um so you remember what time Emily said she would be home?" "I thought you remembered! Great now we will have to walk around all day and not know when we should come back! Amber what if it's raining?" "Bre it will be fine! I think I know where Emily keeps her key. We can hang out there or leave a note for Emily and go to the beach." "That's a good idea" "I know"We both shut our eyes and went to sleep. We slept for eight hours and it felt like five minutes! We woke up and ran to get our bags. Once we got our bags we went into the taxi cab and told him where to go.

**Hey guys! I'm so happy to be back! I got this idea and I had to write it down. I know that the twilight saga is probably getting old in fan fiction but I still love it and I'm gonna write this story if anybody likes it or not. I know were I want this story to go and already got chapter one, two, three, and four already done and I'm working on chapter five now. I want anybody and everybody who reads this story to review it because I want to know what you think. Even if it's good or bad. I want to know if you like it and I want to hear your thoughts and ideas cause I need ideas. ****J Thanks for reading my story and this long A/n please review and I know this chapter is short but the next two are going to be long.**

**BYE **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Relaxing and no sleep

As soon as we got to Emily's I frowned. Where's her car? I guess she not back yet. I sighed and paid the taxi guy while Bre was getting our stuff. Once we dragged our luggage to the porch Bre said " You do know where the key is...Right?" "Umm sure.. Not really" I finally confessed after Bre gave me "the look".Come on you know "the look"! Best friends always have "the look." Whatever."How bout this.. I just reach over grab the doorknob turn it and go inside?" I asked while reaching for the doorknob. " That's ridiculous Amber! It's not just gonna be unlo-" "Got it!" I interrupted her.

I walked inside and surprisingly she didn't say anything. "What not gonna say "Amber thank you so much for that amazing and brilliant idea so we won't have to sit out in the cold rain?" I thought u would at least thank me." I asked smugly. "Well I would but what's gonna happen when Emily's husband or one of her friends come in and see to total strangers in the house?" She was smug... To smug for my liking."Bre don't worry Amber's got this all under control. Now let me do what I do best. Okay?" I grabbed a pen and paper off of the table and wrote. "Dear Aunt Emily me and Bre got here but nobody else was so we went for a walk. If we are not back when you are don't worry"

I left the note on the table and took Bre's hand so I could drag her out of the house before she could say anything. As we started walking it took her five minutes before she finally said "Where the crap are we going?" "Well Bre we are going to the beach which is right here!" as soon as I finished I pointed to the of us walked to the beach and sat down. We wasn't joking, laughing, or talking. Believe it or not we were sitting, just looking at the ocean and relaxing for the first time since five months. Cause we knew five months ago that we were coming and let me tell you... It was nothing but stress, no sleep (from talking all night) and normal teenage hormones.

It actually felt nice resting for once, I mean there is nothing than sitting with your best friend on the beach with nothing but the wind in our hair and boys. Why did all of the sudden boys came in mind? Well one: there is a bunch of hot guys on the exact beach we are on. Secondly.. Come on, there is a bunch of hot shirtless guys on the exact beach we are on! I don't need any more explanations than that!

I looked more closely at the boys. They looked like normal teenage boys but something was different about them. I just can't put my finger on it. Do I really care? Not really! I mean there tan, hot, tall, and have abs to die for!

I turned around to look at Bre and she was staring at me like she knew something. Oh wait… great she saw me staring/ drooling over the first hot guy I've seen here. "shut up" I got up without saying anything else cause she knew that I knew that I got caught and I don't like being caught.

I grabbed my drink (that we got from Emily's) and stood up. I got up because I really need to stretch but all happy thoughts vanished when something hard bumped into me and made me spill my coke all over myself. The shock was to much, so while my coke was spilling on me I was falling to the ground.

I looked up into the most beautiful brown eyes I have ever seen in my life. Wait what? I shook off the feeling and said " What the hell? What's wrong with you?" I asked " I am so sorry! I was walking and then you came along." "Don't you watch where your going?"

I stood up once again, grabbed my stuff, and gave "The Look" to Bre and walked off. Well I was until he grabbed my arm and said "I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do?" Damn it why cant I stay mad at him? It's not that hard cause I stay mad at Bre all the time!

" Well you could start by letting go of my arm." He looked down and noticed he was gripping my arm. He said sorry again and let go. Bre got her stuff and we walked back to Emily's. Please let her be there, Please! I am tired, wet, and pissed off about that boy I met. I'm not mad just because of the accident I'm also mad that he is the only thing I can think about!

Finally Bre asked what I was dreading on answering. "So what was that about? You know one minute I see that your pissed off at him and then you stare into his eyes like he's going to sweep you of your feet then next you look like your gonna punch him!" why does she have to get sarcastic now? Wow she really does know me..

"I don't known what happened! All I know is that somebody pushed me down with my coke spilling all over me and I feel like I'm gonna kill the fool! Then I looked into his eyes and something changed. I don't know what happened but I don't like it. All I want to do right now is lay down in bed and go to sleep." "What could have happened?" I don't know if she was talking to me but I wasn't going to say anything. As we got to the house I noticed three things.

One: Emily was defiantly home. Two: The group of boys was here with some other people that looked just the same. Three: I wasn't going to get any did I come here? What did I get myself into?

**A/nThis chapter was a little bit longer! Yay! I just wanted to say that my Best friend Bre is gonna look at the chapters and see if anything needs help. And yes my friends name is Bre and my name is Amber because I like to put the names of people I know in my stories. I put a lot in these two chapter believe or not. So please review and let me know what you think! And please know that I will except anything I want to know what's bad what's good and what ideas you have so please review!BYE**


End file.
